12312014-BeauDani
CA: Excuse me is this Dani?... GG: No, this is Sid Vicious. It's really awful not existing anymore. The constant pain is unbearable. At least everyone is free from the tyrrany of the governments. But at what cost? CA: uh... GG: Who is this? CA: Are you sure? This is the handle I was given for a Dani =P... CA: I am Beau Demain... CA: No not the queen, since that seems to be the general reaction... GG: Well, its hard to imagine other people with that name, so yeah. GG: Let GG: us assume for an amount of time that I am in fact "Dani". Then what? CA: I have been tasked with collecting data for the benefit of the team, and your co players. Part of the data I need is the classpect you were assigned. Can I know your classpect and, if you know it, the classpect of Enzo?... GG: Enzo? Enzo... enzo.... CA: Enzo Medeis?... GG: Ohhh antler-horn. CA: I do not know his physical apperence, so I could not say if he had antler horns or not... GG: I think I have our entry messages somewhere. GG: I'm a Page of Time. No, not the shite earth publication for wealthy individuals and false academics. GG: I think he was an heir of void. At least that sounds right. And it SEEMS he's disappeared into said void. Nobody has seen him in a long time. Since before we got to LoBaB I think. CA: Page of time, got it, oh and thanks, that feeds into the next question, are there any people absent from your team? Like Enzo I guess... CA: that or have there been deaths?... GG: Well. Eric is dead. GG: He's still around though. CA: Oh, was he prototyped or something?... GG: What? No. He's in my sylladex. CA: Oh, you mean his body is still around, got it... CA: Anyway, thank you dani, and here... -- chessAficionado CA has sent MASTERLIST.doc -- CA: This is a list of info about all your co players. Handles, classpects, skills, and an all around summary of them... CA: And, I might reccomend you speak to Doir Mavico, he is a god tier page, and has a lot of wisdom he could share about the class with you. Kate is the person to go to for matters of time... CA: Kate Wightt that is... GG: Yeah... I got this. Some guy I'm seeing from gobblebeast-land is gonna help me. CA: Oh, that is Jack, yes?... GG: Besides, you want me to trust your "adult" group in general, you're going to have to make things stop stabbing me. Like the guy in black robes. And maybe make Fate's dad talk and not be lame. Teal-chick is nice though. GG: Which team did you get sent to? CA: As far as getting stabbed goes, I can't really control that. I can contact Nate though, talk to him a little... CA: And I'm not on a team, I'm, as I've been told, "mission control"... CA: It's why im gathering data on everyone... GG: Hmmm... GG: Wait. You know Jack? CA: Yes, he is the person who killed me... CA: He is then the person who I spent time in the dreambubble with, but now he is gone it would seem... CA: or, he is back at least... GG: Weird. Did you refuse one of his gifts or something? GG: I mean, I'd be pissed if someone did that too CA: No, we needed to save Libby before the scratch, and to do that we had to go through him... GG: Oh, one of those palecunts. Can you let her die next time? CA: I'm gonna guess you aren't her best of friends... GG: Would you like someone who, after a few brief weeks past your mother's death, informs you that your mum exists in no universe because she is weak and foolish and fated to be nothing every single time. Oh yeah. We're totally going shopping for shoes. And getting our nails done. CA: Oh.. First off, sorry for your loss Dani... GG: Government orders. Figures, right? No worries. The whole planet is gone. CA: Aw geeze... CA: Aura was a good friend, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you still ok... GG: Probably. GG: Okay, so did you need anything else? CA: Uh, no, that would be all, thank you for your time Dani...